1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to data storage, and one particular implementation relates to reconciling a recording device system time with a reference time while recording image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance cameras are often used in association with recording devices, such as digital video recorders (“DVRs”), to capture and record images. Occasionally, the internally-measured recording device system time may not match a reference time. One example reference time is that obtained from a Network Time Protocol (“NTP”) server, which provides time information via the Internet, in real-time.